Contest Entries And One Shots
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: A set of one shots, with no relation to each other written for contests, or my own enjoyment, mostly romance.
1. April Fluffy Day out GWDM

Romance One-Shot. (Between 500-3000 words)  
any ship  
set in muggle world, after graduation from Hogwarts.  
Must be a passionate kiss involved and feelings revealed

Knowing that if she was caught by her family they would be furious with her for even thinking about seeing him again after everything they had said, Ginny got up early. Before seven o'clock she was in the fire place and called out as quietly as she could "Diagon Alley."

Once at the Leaky cauldron she went out the front door and on in to the muggle world. She looked around a little disorientated for a second but then noticing "Starbucks" she walked over to the shop.

On time and looking incredible she saw her date. Draco had his hair slicked back and looked un comfortable in muggle clothes but being with Ginny was with it.

"Lord I've missed you," he said as he pulled her in to his arms. She was shorter than he was so he picked her off her feet for a second and she giggled as if she was five.

"Tell me about it!" she agreed as they walked down the street hand in hand. "my brothers have been driving me mad!"

"What's new?" he asked. He knew Ginny cared for her six elder siblings but he also knew just how protective of her they were.

"Nothing really, but you know Ron and Hermione?" she said updating him about what had been going on in her life.

"I try not to but unfortunately yes, I know them."

"Don't be mean, this is sweet news. I have another niece or nephew on the way!" she smiled.

"Good for you," he drawled.

"Draco," she said wrapping her arms round him and stopping him in his tracks. "You could at least look or sound interested."

"Last time we meet I thought you said no more lies," he teased.

"Yeah we'll, you know what I mean!" she said. "Do you want to go in?" she said noticing they were outside a doughnut shop.

"If you wanted breakfast why didn't we just go in Starbucks?"

"No idea, come on!" she said leading him in regardless of his feelings.

After having two doughnuts and a coffee each Draco checked his watch.

"Time go if we want to catch the train!" he said.

"Let go then," she said taking his hand and leaned his shoulder.

The train journey was pleasant and about an hour later they arrived on the seafront of Hastings.

That day Draco and Ginny just did the simple things for once. They palled crazy golf and went on the fun fair. Draco won Ginny at teddy and then bought her an ice-cream.

"So what now after this for the Princess Weasley?" said Draco, as they sat in the shade on the beach.

"Healer training," she said. Ginny had graduated near a month ago now.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why so shocked?"

"Because you're a Gryffindor!"

"So…………."

"Most Gryffindor's are Auror's," he shrugged. It was true. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron they were all Aurors. Hermione was going to but had of course falling pregnant curtsey of Ginny's brother.

"Yeah well I was never just your average Gryffindor," she smiled.

"You're right, your looks give that away," Draco flattered her.

The rest of there day out went far too quickly; they went on the swans and go karts. They even went in the sea. That had been Ginny's favourite part as she had got to see Draco's six pack, but by eight that night they were looking solemnly in to each others eyes saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you," she said blinking back her tears. She wouldn't see him for a long time probably.

"It won't be so bad," he said kissing her forehead. "I love you!"

"You've never told me that before," she said amazed.

"Then it's about time I did!" he said forcefully, passionately kissing her. Neither came up for air for a full five minutes.

Draco watched as she disappeared in to the Leaky Cauldron again.

"Until next time, my darling," he sighed before going home.

That was my try! First ever Ginny/Draco!

This is a contest entry on the hide away forum. (april contest)


	2. May WARNING character death CCPW

Walking in to the dark lord's hall Percy Weasley noticed his lord was not in there. However a Black haired Beauty was.

"Cho whatever's the matter?" he asked.

He walked to her and titled her head so her eyes meet his own. She had been- was crying. Crystal fell with every passing.

Since they had been both took the Dark Mark Percy and Cho had grown close. When you took mark with another it was like a bond was made between. An unmistakeable bond that would last forever.

They had been partners in there work and then partners in play. Then lovers and Cho and Percy had never looked back.

"Darling," he whispered her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Percy," she sobbed but her love of her lord came first.

"What?" he said to her not knowing what she had to be sorry for.

"I can't be with you any longer!" said Cho through her tears.

"Why?"

"Because the dark wants all the death eaters to have heirs. A more beautiful bride will be provided for you" they heard a voice from behind.

Severus Snape walked in to the hall holding three masks… white masks. That meant one thing. A raid.

"My love," he said as he slipped it over Cho's face.

"NO!" said Percy.

"Yes master Weasley," said Severus. "This time next week, Miss Chang will be Mrs Snape. And I advise you to stay from wife. Come Cho," he said beckoning to the nineteen year old.

"Coming," she whispered taking one last look at the face of her true love before it was covered by his mask.

That night the raid went wrong. It was on the ministry of magic. The order of the Phoenix turned up. That night Percy killed twin brothers.

Severus was also found dead.

Cho and Percy never got the chance to be together though………….

"Don't this," she begged as Percy died.

"I'm sorry," said the broken figure lying in her arms.

"But I love you." She choked out hoping he'd stay just one more minute……one more minute.

"And love you too; Think of me every day Cho, that way I'll never die not really."

Percy died in Cho's arms that and Arthur Weasley, his murderer just looked as his son died. Percy a shadow of the boy that he had raised better dead than living on the dark side.

1111111111111111111

a/n: All the angst :( please review


	3. June Coming together HGSS

Hermione entered the great hall in a pink dress. It was soft and showed off her immaculate figure. She looked for him.

Tonight was the leaver's ball. Hermione hadn't wanted it to come so fast. In least than twenty four hours most of the seventh years that had come through the war, were going out in to the big wide world.

She wasn't ready for that, and she knew it.

True enough just as he said he would be there stood the man she loved in a midnight blue robe (for a change).

At the site of her in her pink dress, Severus felt his heart melt. God he loved her. The dresses neck line was a little lower than she liked and he knew it, but he couldn't help enjoying the site of her young skin. She had the delicate crystal tear necklace ha had given her for her seventieth hanging gracefully around her neck.

In her hair sat a simple silver tiara that seemed to make her even more of the princess he thought she was. She hadn't got a lot of make up ion but enough, but not too little. She was perfect.

They had agreed in there last meeting that tonight was the night they would come out. Tonight in front of the world, they would profess there love for each other.

Moving through the crowd, she saw her too best friends there.

Harry was as ever dancing with his beloved Ginny, and Ron was with his lavender.

For some reason this made it so much easier for Hermione. She knew that if her boys still had a girl to call there own in life, they'd survive. But they would still be in hers, whomever they dated or kissed, they would always be _her_ boys.

You didn't go through what they had been together and not love each other; they were her brothers and always would be.

Turning back to the task in hand she saw her beloved strolling towards her. He was there and them coming out meant that they were for real.

As they came face to face she wondered what to do…she didn't know anymore.

There was no text book on how to handle love but Severus as he always did seemed to steer her in the right direction.

He bought his strong hands around her waist and they began to dance.

The students thought nothing of it, Severus had been tutoring Hermione in potions which were well above the level of what she was expected to know.

That was where the romance and the love had begun.

For Severus falling in love with Hermione hadn't been very hard. Once he had broken through her know it all exterior she was actual someone whom he felt at ease with and when you are Severus Snape well people who you can talk to are hard to come by.

"I'm glad I'm with you at the end, Severus," she said referring to the seven years at school. He had been there to start with, all the way through and now, he was with her at the end.

She watched as he just shook his head.

"You're wrong Hermione, my love." He said pulling her closer to him. "We're just at the beginning!" she laughed at the way he said this. With a smile just playing ever so slightly on his lips but as ever with her Severus he was not showing to much emotion. But enough.

"I guess so," she sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

After all she wasn't really going anywhere. Flitwick had retired and she had got the charms job. She would be with Severus all year still. Nothing would come between them again.

"So I assume you like your new quarters," he asked. They were in fact his own. They were moving in together. And then if she got her way (which when it concerned him, she generally did) they were going to start a family to call there own.

"I love them!" she whispered flirting in his ear.

No longer able to resist what his heart was telling him he placed a kiss on her lips which linger for several holy seconds before he pulled away. The whole school knew now. The head girl and the potions master were together.

Ginny Weasley who had known all along about the love affair pulled Harry's attention back to her.

"Give them some peace." She said to him making him turn his back on the pair.

Hermione put her head on his chest and listened to his strong rhythmic heart beat. It was the best sound in the world.

"We really should start thinking of a date, my love." He smiled.

"A date for what," she said even though she already knew what he was talking about.

"Our wedding," he said to her softly running his hands through one of her ringlets which had escaped her tiara.

"Oh Sev," she said softly. "Do you really think we can?"

She had never felt so whole.

The clock had just struck midnight.

"Well I am no longer your potions master, so yes Hermione. I believe we can do this, I believe in us."

Severus Snape finally believed in the power of love.

R&R


	4. July The Secret Room GWTR

The secret room

Ginny run through the castle in floods of tears, her face had never been so wet, nor her heart so heavy. In a last attempt to bring back her beloved, she run to the statue eon the seventh floor corridor.

If this didn't bring him back. nothing would.

She had tried over the summer, she honestly had she had tried with all her might to forget him and his diary but she could not. It was always on her mind.

The memories of tom in her mind were forever so bittersweet. And the thought she would never be in his arms again, she didn't know how she would go on.

Never before had she felt a love like the one she had had for tom riddle, but in was in her heart now, and no matter how hard she tried she could not banish him.

I need Tom… I need Tom…I need Tom…

As she paced that was her only thought, she didn't want to go where he would not follow her any more.

What was she doing? He was a Dark Lord, had possessed her, over took her hurt her.

But that didn't happen. It was her head asking why and did that really matter? Her heart didn't need to ask why. Love just didn't.

As the handle appeared on the wall along with a door she knew what it was.

A door in to the diary, into tom's heart, she had to go through it.

As she did opened it finally she slammed it behind her. Tight so know one would se her.

Looking about at her surroundings she knew where she was…Hogwarts Lake…but not in her times, she was on the early 1940's.

As she looked at the lake she saw a handsome, to her well known face.

Tom's thick brown looks, his eyes, they were all so mesmerizing.

He smiled as he saw her face just as he always did.

Unable to do anything else she broke in to a run still balling her eyes out. She would run to him, to his arms sand forgot that this would end, ecossaise in her heart it wouldn't. She had tried so hard to control her self in the summer.

"I sorry, I tried forget," she said breaking as she felt his arms snake round her waist.

"Shh angel," he soothed her as he put his forehead against his own careful. Running one of his fingers down her check he felt her body shiver.

"I don't want to forget!" she said before he silenced her with a ever passionate kiss.

"Don't let me go," she begged ass he broke it.

"Never, you'll always be here, always in my heart," he said. "I'll always keep you safe," he said as he pulled out a knife, identical to the one she was holding.

Hugging the other tight, they both pointed there own knife at there heart.

"See you in heaven," she said vulnerably to the sixteen year old boy nodded.

He watched as she gave his life for him, and he just held her body, but when it came to him, he couldn't do it.

As her cold body lay on the grass he ran his hand through her hair.

"You should never trust secrets my dear." As he reached the doors he looked back at her and cursed himself. She looked like she was sleeping. "I'll always love you."


	5. A new day will come NBLM

A new day will come

Her night was over. The darkness was gone. Twos years off one night was over. The night he had been taken to Azkaban, her own sentence had started, of darkness, but as his came to an end, so did hers.

As she ran down to the harbour the blonde still held the letter the owl had given her tightly in her hand. She couldn't believe it. He was coming home. To her…

Two whole years they had been apart. They hadn't ever been apart that long, ever since they had started dating.

As she was the boot coming in from that horrid island her eyes filled with tears of joy. It was just so overwhelming.

When she had got the owl she hadn't stopped to think apart anything. All she knew was she had needed to get to the harbour, needed to get to him.

There would be no more lonely nights for her. No more wrapping her self in his dressing gown to keep his scent close to her fragile body. No more crying in to the pillow…no more despair.

She would sleep by his side; he would wrap himself and his love round her. She would cry on his shoulder.

As he got off the boat he looked at her. Why was she so loyal to a monster like him? Why hadn't she moved on…

_I love you Luc…_

He hadn't believed it till then, but then he had been so blind to all that had concerned his wife till now.

As he saw her for the first time up close in two years.

Tears of crystal silver fell from her blue eye as she reached out and touched him.

He jerked away and she was heart broken to see he was like a rabbit caught in her head light.

Taking his hands more gently, she lead him back to the carriage that would take them to there manor together. Shutting the curtains she looked at him.

"Lucius!" she called him back from the darkness that had held him captive for so long. Too long…

He heard her. For a moment he was convinced they were going to come, to take her away. But when they did t he had to believe it…

Stroking her cheek, her skin was still as soft as the terrible day they were forced apart. That memory was the darkest of his life. She had come to the ministry; she had begged them not to take him from her crying hysterically that she needed him if she was ever going to go on.

As he touched a lock of her golden hair, it was as smooth as the day he had last seen it. His poor, poor wife. What had he done to her? She had begged him not to go to the department of mysterious.

Then she lost it and two years of pain and grief poor on to her face like a never ending river.

Crying in to his arms she let it all go. Holding her tight he kissed her head over and over. He had always told everyone else it was a weakness to cry, even his son, but with her it was the great strength she had.

It was just them, finally alone and back together.

"Cissy, angel its ok," he stroked her hair as he pulled her on to his lap finding strength from her, and taking it all for himself. "I'm here now."

Looking in to his eyes for the first time ever from him, she found truth.

It was ok.

A new day had come.

A/n: this is for the Owlery, not the Hideaway.


	6. He smiled NBLM

As she sat in there parlour Narcissa got stuck in to her newest romance novel. She loved romance, she truly did. Not that it was her true love. No that had and always would be her Lucius.

He was so wonderful, she adored him.

He was her life and she was his.

Taking her eyes of the book she day dreamed about him yet again. She had always heard marriage took the fun and emotion out of loving someone but that was so untrue for the Malfoys. It had only made there feelings for one another stronger.

Smiling softly as the image of her husbands face came in to her mind, she sighed. He was so perfect.

When they had met for the very first time she had been so afraid, they had both known for the longest time before that day that they had come face to face that they would be growing old together but she still hadn't truly realised it till then.

She had been such a weak emotional little thing as a girl and still to that day as a woman was.

When she was young her father had so often got so mad at her for that. Blamed her for it, hit her for it. The marks of his cruelness still were visible on her sensitive skin.

But Lucius well he hadn't been like that with her. Not at all. Never.

He had been so gentle.

She had been so freaked out on wedding night being that she had just turned sixteen the day before. She hadn't been ready to make love to him.

She had expected of course to be raped. She was his property then. But he hadn't hurt her. He didn't rape her.

He had instead used his soft skinned fingers to wipe away her tears.

He had used his strong arms to lay her on the bad.

He had used his warmth to calm her soul.

And he had used his heart to take the one that belonged to her.

"You don't ever have to fear me," he had told her. And from then on she never had.

He rthought so stronglky that her emouit0ons were a gift. He could be himself with her alone. No one else made him feel so real. Not like she did. He wanted her to be weaker than he was. He wanted to defend her.

So he had nurtured that so called weakness in his wife and kept her so young and naïve to the worlds cruelness. To her father.

He had sworn the day he had took her in as his equal she would never ever be in pain again. Not on his watch.

And she hadn't felt unhappy since. She just felt content. Being with him felt so right. So pure.

Just then a pair of warm lips on her own brought her back to her fairy tale realty.

"Hello my love," he said to her as he kissed her.

"Darling. How was your meeting with the Dark Lord?" she asked him.

"Long, boring and frustrating. I kept on thinking about very beautiful women I had sitting up for me at home and how much I wanted to hold her," he said taking her in his strong arms.

"I wished you were here too," she whispered as the usual safe feeling he gave her washed over her soul. "I have big news."

"What?" he asked her interested.

"Lucius, I'm having your child." She said.

She had never seen him with a smile before. He always smirked. But at that moment all he could do was smile. He was even more handsome when he amiled.


	7. Shop Girl

When she had taken her Newts at Hogwarts Hermione Jane granger had been grieving. She had had to take them just three weeks after the final, battle where she had lost her two best friends.

She had obviously not done as well as she would have in usual circumstances and she had failed.

Even Neville had done better her.

She had of course only one option left with no qualifications. Beg.

She didn't have to go far though; she got a job in the first place she tried.

She actually liked it too. She knew her bosses, and they got on.

"So you're all set up for you first day?" the first asked.

"If you need help we're around all day." The other insisted.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She said to the twin brothers. "it is just a joke shop," she tried to remind them.

"What are you on about?" said George, maybe she was right and it was just a joke shop but it was one they had built from the ground. To them it wasn't just a joke shop. It was a sign of there hard work and many achievements.

They hadn't excelled at school so this was a way of showing the world of how smart they were. To them it meant a lot. "Mione this place is a palace." He told her.

"He's right you know," agreed Fred.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. Maybe it was, but it was their's.

Weeks had gone by and for working along side them she begun to love it. The work was a lot of fun and there was so much laughter in love shop.

She had believed she was never going to laugh again once upon and time and then shed looked at her self now. She had it all.

Ginny watched and it didn't seem to be long till Hermione was looking after the twins like she had Ron and Harry.

She checked up on them, made sure they were eating enough and at the end of every week did a stock take.

They were beginning to wonder what they had ever done with out her.

Her message that she had given Harry in there first year often came back to her strongly when she was working.

Books and cleverness yes they were good but loyalty, love and friendship, they were the things that were really going to influence her life, she was sure of it. Especially now she did have so many.

She had found she developed quite a strong bond with Fred quickly.

"Get of me," Hermione cried as he rugby tackled her.

Ginny watched them and laughed, maybe there friendship could lead to a lot more.

What ever it did lead to the youngest Weasley knew it would be a good thing. The joke shop meant Hermione was moving on, and that in its self was a blessing.

Hermione knew she couldn't grieve for ever and being in a place where she had to laugh madder her surer than ever, she was going to rise again and be ok.


	8. Harry's Speech

AN: this is a speech Harry say's as best man for Ron and Hermione.

Now really what can I say about two people like Ron and Hermione. On the build up to this day I can not tell you how many nights I have tried to put something down on to paper so I can speak from that just so I could get this perfect for them, both of them.

I even tried to plan it out just how Hermione used to tell me and Ron to while we were at Hogwarts doing our homework in the common room but in the end I just came to the conclusion nothing was going to work so please excuse me if this isn't perfect as in fact it is coming straight I guess from my heart.

Well what can I say really about two such individual people? Who would have known eight years to the day since Hermione told Ron he had dirt on his nose for the first time that they were going to be married? I certainly didn't that's for sure.

I don't think they will mind if I remind every one that the has never been a fairy tale romance as the thing that silled our friendship was the day we rescued Hermione from the toilets were she had been crying over some thing Ron had said about her.

In all truth I can not what it was he said now but what ever it was I am glad he did because that is what brought us them and me together and I guess in some ways silled our fates for the coming years.

There is no doubt in my mind that with out these two by my side I could not have got through any thing.

Hermione's brain and Ron's loyalty brought me through and gave me courage and strength as well as hope.

They didn't have to do half the things they did for me but they did. I never even had to ask them.

They just were there for me, regardless of anything, through the think and the thin I guess with out sounding to cheesy.

And that is why I think I have to try and do them proud in this speech thing I have no idea how to do that. I have prattled on about the past bringing up things that are best forgotten so now I think I have to say what is re ally and truly important for today and that is we are all thrilled for you guys.

It has been clear to a lot of people for a long time that this is meant to be and I am honoured to be the one saying all this for them.

It is high time these two had a bit of true love, happiness and peace and I am thrilled top see they have found it together.

So come, let's toast the bride and the groom: To Mr Ronald and Mrs Hermione Weasley, the best friends who ever lived. Long may they be happy together for many years to come!


	9. Always NBLM

Always…

A married couple lay in bed side by side, and the man suddenly became aware that his wife's eyes were on him. Taking her hand under the sheets and he gave her a smiled but she didn't seem to want it at all.

Getting out of the bed they had so far been sharing just a tender five months, she went out on to the balcony.

Like a dog on a leech he followed her.

"Don't go tomorrow," she asked him. "If I mean any thing to you, you'll stay with me." She said to him fiercely.

"You know that isn't fair Cissy, I do want to stay with you, why wouldn't I, I love you, and I always have. But I can't stay. When our lord calls me out tomorrow I must fight." He said to her.

"Then when you return, you'll find me and this child in my womb gone." She said to him.

"And where will you go?" he spat at her. This was the side of Lucius she did not like so much. The side that made it so hard to talk to him about how she felt inside.

"I'll go to Bella or to Andy if needs be." She said to him confidently. Her and her sisters may not have been as close as they were when they were growing side by side but she liked to think were any if them ever in need the other two would still try to help.

Lucius let out a laugh.

"And they will send you straight back to me. Bella knows your place, here at the Malfoy manor, with your husband," he said dangerously. "You're over lord. And I know very well you would not go to the blood traitor if your life depended on it."

"And yet if you go tomorrow then I may not have an over lord at all!" she insisted ignoring the comment over Andromeda. She refused to let him leave her for a battle he was not going to get back from to her and the child.

"Then you should go to one of your sisters, if that is the case for I will have no longer any use for you." He said spitefully.

"You don't mean that." She said to him.

"Don't I?" he asked turning to face her. "And why my dear wife would I not mean It." he asked.

"Because Lucius, you love me!" she said to him boldly and for a minute he swelled up as if he was going to hit her but then he looked out over the grounds.

"Damn you Cissa." He said simply. "Of course I love you. Haven't I shown that every day since you became Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, and I hope I have shown you in return but if you don't come home then who will love me!" she said to him. "No one." She answered for him. "You think after sleeping with you any one would be as sweet?" she said and he put an arm round her. "And what of the child Lucius? Is he or she to grow up fatherless?"

"Well my dear it is good to see you have so much faith in my battle skills." He said and she sighed in despair.

"I can't do it alone!" she said in raised voice and he knew she was deeply unhappy. She never raised her voice, not to him at least. "I am not strong enough with out you here to hold me together any more! I'd lose the child."

She sat down on the edge and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. If she didn't have him then she was nothing. No she just couldn't do it with out him. She was useless. She had got so wrapped up in him and now…

"I need you."

"No you don't Cissa." He said to her tenderly. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit." He said and pulling her up he took her in his arms.

"Would you leave this war behind if we could, would you run with me and never look back?" she asked staring in to his grey eyes with her own crystal ones.

He replied. "Would you love me if I ran?"

"Always."

He hadn't wanted that reply. It made it harder for him.

"Cissy if I run he will find me and with me you. He'll kill us both. When I go tomorrow I go not to get killed myself, but save you." He said to her. "I promise to you, I will be here this time tomorrow and this time next week I will be here still. When we're old and our son's bringing his kids to see us, I will be here." He said kissing her brow. "I'm not leaving you."

"Then why does it feel every time you go to him I lose just a bit ore of you." She asked.

He had no reply for that.

"Go to bed my love," he said and she looked down shivering with the chill of the night air.

He watched as she did as he said and turned out to the grounds to observe them for a minute before following.

"Would you love me if I died?" he muttered quietly.

"Always…"


	10. Waiting DMGW

There was a necklace on the table as she came down to breakfast that day. smiling, knowing just who it was from, Ginny allowed her self to relax. She had been so uptight but now her man was out of danger; there was no need to be worried. With Draco where he belonged back at Hogwarts, she knew the road was still going to be hard for them, probably harder than it ever had been before but at least they were going to face it together.

Not only had he had a part to play in the death of Dumbledore but he had then fled as if he really did have some thing to hide from and that was not the man Ginny knew. That was not the Draco she had known all this time.

From where he sat in the hall, he watched as she pocketed the necklace. She would go and put it on it the privacy of the bathrooms in a little while. The last thing she needed was every one asking her who had given it to her. Not now that Harry was back too.

She was so happy to have him back too though. Not only had she got all the people she loved and cared for back with her at Hogwarts but after years of fighting the dark lord had fallen too and she was thrilled.

She now had nothing blocking her from being with Draco.

Unless of course you counted her many brothers. And the fact that Harry wanted her to give him and her to give them and their relationship another go. And it wasn't that she didn't want to try again really. He had been a wonderful boy friend and he had treated her as if she had been a princess but yet she was unable to help the feeling that she wanted a Draco this time around. She didn't want to be little Ginny all her life. She wanted to break away and Draco could give her the chance she had been craving. The chance to fly for once in her life.

As her brother and his two friends got to the table she felt even more conscience of her feeling, they were so…confusing.

"You alright Ginny?" asked Hermione and she nodded as she took the last bit of her toast. She'd head out to the lake before she had to go back to class. She had been very stressed by every thing that had gone on, as had every one had been.

"Fine Hermione." She said to her as she picked up her bag. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. Once she would have relished in that feeling, but now she almost hated it. She just wanted them to be more like brother and sister again.

As she got to the peaceful cool pool that sat in the heart of the castle grounds she sighed. She knew she was a Gryffindor but how was she ever going to the courage to stand up for her love with Draco. So many were going to be against it.

"Ginny…" she heard a voice from behind her and she was not so shocked to see who had come to her. "I was worried when I saw you leave the hall." the smooth and tender voice told her as the figure sat behind her and begun rubbing her shoulders relaxingly.

"You shouldn't have been," she said to him. "I'm fine, just nervous." She said as she sat back in to him and his hands reverting to her waist instead of her shoulders.

"About us?" he asked her.

"Of course, what else?" she mused. "I lover you Draco, but I just don't see how I can be with you and not tear my mother, my father and my brothers in half." She said as her battle with her conscience went on. She didn't want to lose the relationship she had with her family, but she wanted to be with the man she truly loved. Was that such a crime, and if so, was it one she wanted to commit?

Looking at her he had to sigh. Once upon a time, he would have known what she was going though but Lucius and Narcissa had both died in the war. He missed them every day. There wasn't a lot he wouldn't do deep down to get them back. Not that he would admit it, not even to Ginny.

The rivalry between there family's run deep and there was no easy way for them to be together, but for him, he had to try. She was his one chance at forgiveness. The one woman who would be willing to make him happy. Even Pansy was gone from his life now,.

"Me neither, but I do swear, if you tell them then I will love you forever Ginny. Nothing for me will come above us and me being with you." He promised and she sighed in joy. At least if things did go wrong at home she had him to go to.

"Hold me." She begged and he obliged. Any invitation to be with her was more than welcomed.

"I'll wait, no matter how long I have to wait for you I swear I will." He said to her, and she nodded. That was why she loved him. No matter how horrid he was to every body else he loved her against all the odds. And he was always going to.

Taking the necklace from her pocket once she had settled in his arms, she opened the velvet box, and looked at him.

"You I assume?" she smirked, almost as perfectly as his smirk was.

"Let me put it on you." He said to her and she did as he told her, enjoying every moment his warm hands were on her skin.

"I mean it. You're everything to me. The sun, the sky and the moon, and waiting for you, is going to be my honour." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they just sat, watching the sun rise.


	11. A World Class Fool NBLM

As he sat in the cell in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy had never felt so cold or alone and he had never been so scared. Many people thought he didn't have a heart, a conscience or a soul but nothing could be further from truth, even though not a lot of people knew it. You had to be trusted by him for him to let down his walls to you. Otherwise, you'd never know

Only one person in the world hadn't had to earn that trust. Only one had he trusted from the very start and that was of course, his darling wife Narcissa Black-Malfoy. He didn't know why she had been so different for him from the start. It wasn't as if he had known he was going to fall in love with her. it wasn't as if he had wanted to either, for when he was young he hadn't wanted to lose any one

At that moment in time she was the only thing keeping him going, she was his oxygen… His everything, but she had been that for as long time.

He shut his eyes and pictured her face, the only one who had been there through it all for him. He pictured her crystal blue eyes which were so filled with love for him, and her long blonde hair which feel down her back gracefully. Every thing about his beautiful women was graceful. She had been a perfect pureblood since the day they had met when she had been five years old. She hadn't had out burst like the other toddlers. She had been so controlled. Much more so than her sisters.

She had never cared what he did as long as he had come back to her at the end of the day, as long as he held her tightly as she fell in to her dreams for the rest of the night, to hold her tight and tell her she was safe, and by him she was loved, cherished and adored, all of which she was.

Now he couldn't even do that for her.

"I am so sorry baby." He said to the air. He had to be with her, anger run through him.

They couldn't keep her from her side it was to cruel.

Not feeling the warmth of her skin was killing him from the inside and everything left that was good in him was being eaten up by his grief for not being by her side,

They hadn't spent an entire day apart since they had been wed.

She had been so beautiful and young when they had married.

So innocent and naicwe, and he cursed him self for thinking he had been good enough for her. She deserved some thing more than this. She didn't deserve to have to sit at home waiting.

She had had such a mind when she had been young. She had been deviate and she had been independent and she had been determined that she had never needed any mans help. She could have been anything. Done anything. Been anyone's.

So why had fate been cruel enough to lead her to him, when she should have been given a good man. Not an Order member (he wouldn't insult her by wishing one of them on her) but some one neutral in this whole darn war. Some one who kept his nose clean and she wouldn't have to worry about. Some one who treated her as she so deserved.

That was when he remembered that that had been him when they had first met. He had not been a death eater and they had challenged each other mentally, and then eventually when there passion had grown, they had challenged each other physically too. And she had, she really had and it had been amazing.

He had loved her as if there had been no tomorrow. He had encased her in his love and he had worshiped her, mind, body and soul. And she had loved it.

But then, he didn't know. They had aged. And he had been a world class fool.

And all the young passion they had had for one another had died. Not because they had grown bored of each other but because he had allowed it to died. Not her, he had been so desperate for fame when he had got in to the inner circle. He had wanted to be the best death eater.

And so he began doing things to show how loyal he was to Voldemort. But he had lost all the loyalty he had had for his wife. He showed her no respect when she deserved it so much.

He had begun going out all night, looking for whores who he was able to manipulate. He forgot how to make love. Only sex. Nothing more and nothing less. And none of them were as good as what he had when he had been with his Narcissa exclusively. No, that had been heaven. He just hadn't realised how truly lucky he had been when he had had it.

He had wanted to show to his master how cold he was, and how much he didn't need any one.

He had wanted to show how much he hadn't needed any one but him.

But he wasn't, he was warm, and he was red blooded. And he needed his wife. Only her. And their son. He couldn't be taking well to his imprisonment. He had always told Draco when he had been scared when he had been little as long as he had been close by things nothing much was going to go wrong for him or his mother and yet now he wasn't close, so did that mean things were going to go wrong?


	12. I Love You SLASH SBRL

The sun was low in the sky as another day came to an end, and peace was all over the grounds of Hogwarts except for in one tower of the castle where a young man lat most dissatisfied with the state of things for him right now.

Why had he made such a darn fool of himself? He just thought things had been going so well for him and his padfooted lover that Sirius was going to be ready for those words to be said between them. Clearly he had been wrong.

More than anything he was angry, whether it was with Sirius or himself he didn't know, but Sirius had made the whole thing a lot more upsetting than it was met to be. Heck it should have been the most romantic moment that they had ever shared together. Wasn't it for every couple the first time they said those three magic words.

As Sirius went in to the dorm room that night and he saw Remus he didn't know what to say. Neither of them did. How could they after early that day?

Lord Sirius had been such a fool. He hadn't meant it to come out so wrong.

"Remus what I said –" he tried to begun to explain to his friend he had to tell Remus what had been going through his mind.

"no you made how you feel quite clear to Me." the werewolf protested.

"No I didn't." said Sirius defying Remus's expression that was clearly telling Sirius he didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

Remus looked up at him still angry but with much more willing ears. Hadn't he? Then did that mean his lover felt the same way?

"Remus I can't say those words." He said to him as he sighed again and sat on his friend's bed.

"Why not, I struggle with them too but I find a way round it," said Remus to him as his hand found Sirius's own. How was he ever going to get through to him?

"I never even said them to Clara. We were together for two years, Remus please understand I can feel them, and I do, but I can't say it, not to you not to any one." he said as he felt himself get even more wound up by his own sensitivity. He didn't know why it got to him so.

"I know you didn't." said Remus gently as he stroked Sirius hand lovingly with his thumb. His friend's eyes were so hurt by the years of cruel treatment from his mother and his father.

"Don't let them control you." Remus begged, he didn't want this for the friend who was going to the most amazing lover if he could just reveal his feelings.

Sirius looked at him darkly. "Then don't talk about what you don't know." He said as he got up from here he had been sitting.

Pacing Sirius inhaled a sharp deep breath of air that was cold and stung at his insides.

'Damn, you Remus,' he thought to himself. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with him. he hadn't even really wanted to be his friend when they were on the train all those years back but you don't choose who you fall in love with.,.

And yet he had already done every thing a true lover would for Remus. He had turned his life around from the misery to the joy it was for the both most of the time today,.

Why was this a big deal for him? They had been together for a while now not that any one knew.

They were very sly about there relationship. They had stolen kisses in the corridors instead of the full blown love lily and James had.

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Remus to him. "I want to love you, and I do" he sighed as he broke off.

"It just scared me ok." Said Sirius back to him. "You know me, I am not all touchy feeling." He said.

Remus smirked. "You were very touchy feely last night." He reminded him.

Sirius let out a laugh like a bark knowing it was true. The previous night had been amazing. It was moments like them when he had been tempted too say the words Remus he knew had been longing to hear, but he had been able to. He had been so close and then he had just stopped.

"You know what I mean." He said and from was he had been laying Remus got up to embrace him.

"Yeah I do." He said as he wrapped one arm around Sirius. "I didn't want to push you, I just have to know what I am waiting for you for." He said to him.

"I don't know, you could have any man in this place." He said to him smiling. "but I how it is because what you said is true and deep down you know I feel the same and I am going to be able to confess it one day, just not yet."

"Then I guess I am just going to have to wait for you Sirius black." Sighed Remus as he kissed him on the lips gently.

Smiling as his boy friend teased him so Sirius hugged Remus tight and proceeded to kiss him again; grazing his lips against the werewolf's own with a smile on his face until finally it was more a passionate gully fledged snog than anything else.

As finally both off them were painting uncontrollably, they feel on to Remus's bed and looked at each other.

"I meant what I said this morning Padfoot." Said Remus to him finally.

"I know," Sirius said. Kissing his friends hand he got off the bed. He had to get to Quidditch training, but just as he headed for the door, he turned and he looked at rebus.

"What" asked the werewolf as he looked at his Sirius. His Sirius. The phrase just rolled off the tongue.

"Nothing. Just I think – I think I love you too." Shaking his head, he left the door, and leant against it. Having confronted his fear, he tried to figure out how he felt. Then he got it.

Just so warm…


	13. Live, Love and Remember DMPP

As I look back on my child hood, I can smile. Most people think that I am not able too, because I was raised by them. The people who most people think were the worst mother and father in the world. But they weren't. To me they were the best, because they were mine, and I am proud to say that. Never will I deny it because they made me who I am and I am proud of that person. For all the sins I have committed I have turned out a better person. And I think they started that off. Especially mother…

_Memory – five years old_

"_Mama, look a butterfly!" I said to her altering her to the pretty animal I had in the palm of my hand._

_Remembering how I was when I as that old, I can draw similarities between me and my own son now. He is so naive and is so innocent. I am not going to let him lose that. As much as my own father had tried to defend me from losing it, he had not been able to and I now see I grew up far too quickly._

"_Yes my dear, a butterfly." Mother said back to me gently. She was always gently when I was that young. I think it was because there was no threat to us then. Father was for the time being his own master and he answered to no one and that made mother happy._

_I remember when I let the frail insect go, how she had picked me up on her lap and hugged me tight. She was always doing that my mother, just holding me for no reason but when I was five and I was young and I was naive, I liked it and would snuggled in to her warmth. But it was not ordained that I was going to stay that happy and safe for ever. _

My mother was a jewel of a woman. She was beautiful and she was gracefully and she was good mannered. Every thing a women of her social standing should be….and blood line.

I remember how she used to dance.

_Memory – seven years old…_

_I knew I should be in bed and I knew if my father caught me up I was going to be in trouble, but I had had a bad dream and even though I knew I was getting a bit too old for it, I wanted my mama to come and comfort me. _

_That particular night though, my mama was going to be in the ball room, with the many finelly dressed wizards and witches that always came to my mama and papas parties when they through them. To be honest, some times the amount of people was so great that it scared me. _

_Going in to the ballroom I don't think I had realised before how late it was because there were not many people left now. _

_My mama and my father saw me as soon as I entered the grand hall for this reason. My father seemed to have had a drink so instead of telling me to stop being so stupid and to go back to bed he took me in his arms and with one round me, and one round mamas we danced till I feel back in to my sleep._

_That was the best feeling in the world. To know my mama and papa loved me and as he held me I felt so warm and safe. _

But time was not going to treat any of us so kind and soon enough I was eleven and going off to school. I had a great first year. It was exciting and I made many friends, and twice as many enemies. Many people thought I was more like my father than I had ever been before. I didn't think I was like him at all, though the sorting hat must have, because it put me in the same house as he had been when he had been in Hogwarts.

It was an important year for me, for that was the year though I didn't know it at the time, I met my wife to be.

_Memory - Eleven years old _

_She ran in to the common room in floods of tears. Looking up from the table where I had been working, she caught my eyes._

_I had always thought she had had a strange beauty about her. Not like my mother. Mother was clear and pure…but her beauty was dark and it enthralled me._

"_What is it?" I asked as I rose from here he had been sitting and went over to comfort her._

"_Nothing important." She snapped at me but I knew her better than that. We were more than friends, even then._

"_Come here." I said to her as he took her in my arms. For a moment the girl who I had always viewed as so cold fought me, trying to get out of my arms, but I held tighter._

_She looked in to my eyes and I saw her well up again. _

_Collapsing in to my embrace she held on to me tight. And that I think is when I started to truly feel for her. _

From what I had gathered once I had calmed her down that day people had been bulling her, and so I made sure no one was ever going to hurt her again. She was my charge now and I was protective of her.

So first year past. I had made enemies, friends and met the woman who was to be the love of my life.

But home life was very different for me from then on wards.

From now on my parents were addressed as mother and father. From now on only when father was not in the room could mother give me any sign of affection. And from then on when I went on walks in the gardens I went alone. I didn't blame them. They were trying to make me in to the man I was going to be one day. Beside father was shown no affection and he was a great man (or so I thought in my naivety which still clung to me). In time I came to agree with the way I was being treated.

What I did not know at the time was that behind close doors my mother and father couldn't be _more_ affectionate together.

Her beauty was waning though, even then. What is important to know about my mother was she had always been a deep worrier. Father had said it had been part of her charm.

So I went on in to my second year and I made my house Quidditch team. What I didn't know to begin with was that father had brought me on to the team. It had not been my talent. But happily unaware of this fact I went around Hogwarts becoming my father's son and growing further from my dear mothers reach.

Years processed, until the year of my fourth at school came. The year of the Tri-wizard tournament and the year I was going to begin my journey in to the dark.

_Memory – fourteen years old _

"_Father," I said as I went in to my fathers study._

"_Son, " He greeted me. "You know why I have asked you to come. it is time to decided. To join, or to flee. If you choose the later my son I will understand. Perhaps I will be proud of you in a strange sense even if this is the life you choose for yourself." He said to me._

_But no it was not. I was going to e a death eater just as father had been before me and I was going to up hold my families honour…what I didn't understand is there were other ways of holding up honour…_

How ever one person who was not going to agree with choice was the women I loved.

_Memory – beginning of fifth year_

"_Don't do this my lord, I beg you." She said to me her voice full of loyalty to me. She was already so good at playing the dutiful wife in private._

"_No my mind is made up and you can not change it my love. You are either with me or you are not." _

Looking back I wish I had not said those words to her for I think they were the words that made her follow me in to the death eaters, but we were together at least and that was a comfort.

We trained together. We talked together. We were one another's every things. My flower and me.

But then at the end of the news I got the worst news ever, I couldn't even turn to her about it and certainly not my mother. She was distraught enough as it was. Father had screwed up on a mission for our lord. In his place I had to be punished and I was given an impossible task to do before the end of my sixth year was out. I didn't complete it and I felt like a failure.

What I didn't realise was yet another beloved friend had put their neck on the line for me. This time my uncle and when he did what I what should of, he fled with me and he wrecked his reputation.

We ran together and I was afraid but he gave me strength and he told me he was glad he had done what he did. He had no regrets for protecting a beloved nephew.

A year past it was a blur. A cold blur where I pushed every thing away from me. My lover, my mother, all help offered. It broke my heart. Life had got so fast and confusing and then suddenly, bang! One day the dark lord fell and it was over.

I was taken in for questioning, but was deemed a victim of my times. I was let go. But the hard work was only just beginning.

My relationships were broken and one of them was never going to be put right. My precious, beautiful mother had died in the war, and the legend that was Narcissa Malfoy was going to go in to myth but eventually she was going to be forgotten. But my mother had fought and she had been a good woman and for that I was always going to remember her. I knew father was too.

He never remarried. He said no one could take her place. I hadn't been able to agreed with him more on that score.

But there was one I could repair and would if it killed me…

_Memory – eighteen years old…_

"_Marry me?" I said as I got down on one knew in front of the women I had hurt so much in the past._

"_All is to have a son?" she asked me. It was true I had demanded she give me sons when we had been younger, when I had been in a strange on madness. When I had been so wrapped in myself I had not realisde I had been hurting her. I thought I had keep the men in my family surviving my lord, for many years. I had been wrong._

"_No, Pansy for your love. God take mercy on me for your love." I said to and she let out a small laugh. I knew why. The great Draco on his knees, hiving been brought to them by a woman. _

"_If I love you will I be safe?" she asked me, she was so scared about trusting me again. That was clear. _

"_I'll protect you o matter what. With y body, my soul, and my life." _

Three months after we married. My father didn't life long after that, certainly not long enough to see my wonderful son whom we name for him.

As I stand in the moon light of the manor where I was raised I remember the main parts of my life. My loves, my loses, and what made me who I am. But mostly as I said at the beginning or hinted, it was my parents. I miss them awfully, but they are not gone and they never will be completely, as long as I, Draco Malfoy, live, love and remember them.


End file.
